1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a user interface for computer-based playback of content such as music, and more particularly to presenting +wallpaper or other background imagery related to the content.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many users are now using their computers to listen to music. Most personal computers are now equipped with CD-ROM drives and/or DVD-ROM drives, as well as sound cards and speakers, and further include music player software for playing audio. Typically such software includes a user interface that allows a user to select tracks for playback, fast-forward and rewind, see track listings and track lengths, see elapsed time, control volume, pause, play, and the like. FIG. 1 depicts an example of a typical user interface 100 for CD player software for operation on a conventional personal computer. Interface 100 includes controls 101 for operating the player, as well as a display area 102 for displaying information such as album and track information, elapsed time, and the like.
Users are also increasingly turning to their computers to listen to music that is provided via the Internet. Music may be downloaded or streamed onto the user's computer (freely or for a fee) for playback via media player software, either in the context of an online radio station, peer-to-peer media sharing scheme, e-commerce site, or the like. Such music may be provided in any of a number of formats, including for example MP3, WAV, and the like. In all these environments, which are well known in the art, users listen to music via a player software program. As with CD player software, such a program may contain controls for controlling playback, viewing information about the music being played, and the like.
It is known to vary the appearance of the user interface for audio player software in any of a number of ways. For many interfaces, users may adjust color, font, and size preferences for various components via a “preferences” or “options” dialog box that may be implemented by the software application or by the operating system. The appearance of the interface may further be personalized by installing any of a variety of “skins” that provide a collection of artistic or fanciful backgrounds, icons, and other elements. Such skins are available and downloadable from companies such as Team Sonique, a division of Lycos Inc. of Waltham, Mass. FIG. 2 depicts an example of a skin 200 for a user interface for playback of music on a conventional personal computer. Controls 201 are given an appearance that matches the overall style and color scheme of skin 200.
In general, current techniques for personalizing and customizing a user interface for an audio player offer a wide variety of options, but are usually dependent on user action to effect changes. Such techniques typically retain a particular “look” or set of customization preferences until the user explicitly indicates that he or she would like to change the settings. In particular, such techniques generally fail to change the appearance of the interface in response to the particular content being played. Thus, where the user is playing a variety of different types of music, the customization preferences may not suit at least some of the music as it is being played.
In addition, current techniques fail to provide the user with a mechanism for changing the appearance of user interface elements that are external to the music player application itself. Thus, any customization preferences are limited to the area of the screen associated with the music player interface itself, and do not affect other portions of the screen. In particular, current customization techniques fail to provide functionality for changing such external elements in response to content being played by the music player application.
Finally, current techniques fail to provide a content-related environment that includes interactive interface features customized to the content being played in the music player application, and in particular such techniques fail to provide such an environment that extends beyond the area of the screen associated with the music player interface itself.